


Handsome

by LePetitMonstre



Series: Beasts of Discipline [1]
Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe - All Female, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Rule 63, She/Her Dinobot, She/Her Rattrap, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePetitMonstre/pseuds/LePetitMonstre
Summary: "Hey, hey," Rattrap chattered, clicking her front teeth together like the rodents she studied. "Lemme see ya handsome face."
Relationships: Dinobot/Rattrap
Series: Beasts of Discipline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701133
Kudos: 11





	Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> info on the AU here: lepetitmonstre.tumblr.com/post/190328744175/

Rattrap held tight to Dinobot's hips. Brows furrowed as she rocked the strap-on in and out of her girlfriend's plump cunt. Strong legs wrapped around her waist.  


Beneath her Dinobot groaned happily, one clawed hand digging into the cot they fucked on and the other running through her own thick black hair.  


"Hey, hey," Rattrap chattered, clicking her front teeth together like the rodents she studied. "Lemme see ya handsome face."  


She pulled Dinobot's hand away from her face and pinned it to the cot beneath her own. Not that Dinobot couldn't resist if she wanted to. It would be very easy, in fact. It was a massive gesture of trust on Dinobot's part to allow Rattrap to hover over her like this, so clearly the one in charge.  


Dinobot's face was beautiful in pleasure. Her brows knit and mouth slightly open, lips curling back to show her sharpened teeth as Rattrap picked up the pace of thrusting inside her.  


Their eyes met and Rattrap felt like she was being challenged. An unspoken 'is that all you've got?'  


No, it wasn't. Rattrap prided herself on the same infamous libido possessed by her beast of discipline. Be the outlet a vibrator or her unofficial girlfriend...  


Rattrap lifted her knee onto the edge of the cot, bettering her leverage and altering the angle of her thrust. Pressing against Dinobot's clit with every movement.  


"Fuck! I'm gonna..."  


"Show me, darlin'."  


Dinobot threw her head back. Mouth agape in a wail that Rattrap couldn't hear but still vibrated painfully in her ears. The once practiced sound of a raptor - in a pitch above human perception - that was now a natural part of Dinobot's identity.  


Rattrap kept up the pace throughout her orgasm. Drawing it out as long as she could despite the urge to throw her hands over her ears at the high frequency shrill. (No point in being rude, Rattrap was told she made a similar sound that Dinobot had the misfortune of being able to hear.)  


Once she appeared to be finished Rattrap pulled out. Undoing the harness from her hips and dropping it to the floor to be gathered later. Then crawling into the cot beside her very blissed out girlfriend. There wasn't a lot of room once the two rested on it properly, but Rattrap was small and she could easily curl around Dinobot's torso, head resting on her chest and heartbeat loud in Rattrap's ear.


End file.
